Guy's Cure?
by Clover-chan
Summary: JadexGuy NC17 PWP...Guy can withstand being teased by girls, he's had to put up with it his whole life as far back as he can remember, but when a certain colonel takes the teasing too far, new feelings arise and a new resolve.


**Guy's Cure?**

Pairing: Jade x Guy

Rating: NC-17, PWP, just so you know...

Disclaimer: Jade Curtiss, Guy Cecil (c) Bandai, Namco, Tales of the Abyss.

A/N: I love Jade and Guy, and any fan of them would remember the iconic skit when Jade provokes Anise to tease Guy and it ultimately ends with the colonel nibbling on our beloved swordsman's ear. In the American version at least...I'm not entirely sure what the sound effect "kabu" means but I'm happy that the, no doubt, closeted yaoi fans that translated the game took the liberty to make it into a "nibble". Enjoy, also, this takes place before we learn what we do about Luke. That might put some parts into perspective...it takes place pretty early on in the game.

X X X X X

"...yeah Anise. I think I could stand to get teased on this journey. It might help me get over this fear of women I have..."

A wide grin spread across Anise's face, " If you say so Guy..." And with that she pounced onto his arm. Chills ran up Guy's spine at the contact and he broke into a cold sweat. " Coochie, coochie, coochie, coohie coo!"

" S-stop that! Cut it out! No, don't...! Ack! No! Please! Stoooooooooop!!"

Jade stood aside with that enigmatic, irritating grin of his, " That looks like fun. Room for one more?"

As Guy was occupied with Anise snuggling up to him on his front, the colonel snuck up swiftly behind him. One elegant hand went to Guy's side, tickling him, while the other captured Guy's flailing hand at the wrist, effectively restraining the nervous boy. He wasn't a colonel for nothing. " Coochie coo."

" Noo! Jade, not you too! " Guy wailed, not accustomed to so much attention, male or female.

Anise was an innocent and pretty carefree girl. Guy liked her as a friend, it was just that women frightened him beyond comprehension, but at the moment he didn't know who he should be more scared of. As Anise cooed over him, sending Guy into a nervous fit, Jade was pressed right against his back, his hands restraining his escape in an almost full body grope. A fierce blush spread across the blonde swordsman's cheeks.

" Please stoppit, you guys! Let me go!!" he cried, struggling against Jade. Anise giggled and let up, giving Guy back his precious breathing space. He sighed, relieved that a female was no longer touching him but was on high alert that a certain fonist was still molesting him. The older man had one hand up his shirt and the other caressing his wrist while his body was plastered to his back. Guy shivered as he felt Jade's warm breath in his ear and let out a startled cry as he felt soft lips against it, then punishing teeth slightly nibble on him.

Anise giggled bubbily, " Oh Colonel! You are so naughty!"

Guy felt those soft lips leave his hot ear and another smile form on the older man's face.

" Anise, you know me too well," Jade chuckled and left Guy.

The younger man stood, looking for all the world highly accosted. A strange feeling he didn't wish to name filled him suddenly, and Guy's face flushed red with shame. But soon Guy was torn from his maelstrom of mixed feelings by Luke's arrogant call and he chased after the rest of the group as they entered the military inn for the night. Guy met Jade's gaze for a moment, embarrassed he turned away, cupping his accosted ear, remembering the man's hot breath against him.

X X X X X

Guy tossed and turned in his military bunk, unable to sleep with this uneasiness plagueing him. The men of the party stayed in their own bunker in the navel sponsered inn. Guy rolled to his back, looking up at the bottom of the top bunk. He closed his eyes and tried to match his breathing to that of Luke's light snores. Never before sleeping in a bunkbed, the red-haired teen clawed his way to the top and refused to move, claiming it as his own. Not that Guy really cared, as long as Luke was having fun he smiled.

That thought drew Guy's attention over to his other roomate, a certain colonel that had taken up the other bunk for the night. Guy's heart raced as he caught a glimpse of the nape of the man's neck in the moonlight, coming from the window. His pale skin seemed to glow alabaster in the light and as the younger man pondered the feel of that supple skin, Guy caught up to his thoughts and rolled over violently, away from the sight. These thoughts were utterly ridiculious. I may not be a fan of women but I'm not about to embrace men either! But the uneasiness, recognized as tension rose in him again as he curled up in his blankets, face growing hot.

Just as he was about to doze off, Guy felt movement coming from the other side of the room. His heartrate pitched and Guy sincerely hoped it wasn't beating as loudly as the blood rushing in his ears.

The edge of the bed dipped and Guy froze. A warm hand met his shoulder and all his joints unlocked. Who would have thought Jade could feel this warm? Even as his face felt as hot as the sun, Guy hoped the cover of night would hide his embarassment. He rolled over as non-chalantly as possible to look at the colonel seated beside him. "What is it, Jade? Can't sleep?"

Looking at the man was a big mistake on Guy's part. The moonlight draped over him, tousled pale hair hung around his face, framing captivating crimson eyes that pierced Guy were he lay.

"Oh, I could ask the same of you. With all your tossing and turning, I was regretfully unable to find myself embracing sleep. What is your reason?" Again with the unerving, aloof smiles. He was much more handsome without his spectacles.

Guy gripped the sheets and cleared his throat, feeling much like an experiment bieng observed. "Sorry to keep you up, Jade. I'll try to be quieter, we all need our sleep for the journey ahead."

" Oh, I quite agree but it seems there is something you and I need more than sleep at the moment," and with that, the older man leaned down and captured his lips in a gripping kiss.

Guy gasped at the sudden contact and fell down to his pillow, Jade following, never once breaking away from the blonde's mouth. The passion in Jade was not something Guy had ever known before. Overwhelmed, his eyelids fluttered shut and he held onto the older man above him as if his life depended on it. The younger man could feel the grin spread across Jade's cruel lips, and wondered briefly the trouble he may have gotten into.

Jade moved his body across the mattress to lay ontop of the younger man, once he wrenched the blankets that shielded his body away. Guy had been right, the man's skin was exquisite and extremely hot against his own. The blonde swordsman let out a low moan as those hands ventured further across his untouched body, pinching here, teasing there, caressing him so gently Guy was almost stupified that this was the same cold, calculating Jade they had all come to know.

Jade parted from the blonde's lips, now swollen and red from his minstrations and grinned, the gesture stretching to passionate crimson eyes. "Quiet now, my boy. You wouldn't want our precious Luke to overhear your deflowering, would you?"

Guy went absolutely red, the embarrassed flush coursing down his body, face to belly. "Jade!" he exclaimed quietly.

The older man chuckled at the adorable expression then his face transitioned to an inquisitive one. " So you are a virgin? It was just a speculation that I wanted to tease you with, true or not, but it seems that it is indeed true. How lovely, though I'll have to be more gentle with you than I had originally planned."

Guy's head spun and he just gave up. If what Jade had in mind felt as good as it did now, then what did it matter that the man was gong to be his first? Jade grinned at the younger man's resolve which was evident on his face, and took that as his permission to go on about his way. And have his way with him, he would 3.

Jade lowered his mouth to Guy's throat, claiming that territory as his own. The blonde brought a fist to his mouth, biting his clenched fingers to muffle his sounds of pleasure. This pleased Jade emmensly, and the fonist continued his minstrations down the young man's body. Guy moaned hoarsly (though quietly, this was embarrassing enough without Luke finding out) and writhed under Jade's attentions. As Jade lowered ever further, Guy's legs parted instinctually, framing the older man's chest and shoulders. Jade smiled and kissed below Guy's navel and teased the boy with kisses along his cutlines and the tops of his thighs. Guy was arching his back and thrusting his hips subtly, begging for a release he hadn't known he wanted.

Their eyes met, crimson to blue and Guy shivered as he witnessed the man's mouth lowering over his erect member. Jade grinned devilishly at what his efforts had awarded him, a prize cock, quivering and wet with pre-cum. He licked his lips and proceeded to try and swallow his prize whole. Guy nearly jumped off the bed, grateful for Jade's wieght and mouth on him. The warm and moistness that surrounded him was almost to much to bear. Jade's free hand cupped him as well, pumping his organ as the older man alternately bobbed and sucked the head of him.

Guy cried out, desperately trying to convey to the man between his legs the amount of pleasure he was experiencing. It was wonderful, and the blonde didn't wand it to end, but he felt his limit approaching. Shaking hands wond their way into luscious brown lockes and their eyes met. Crimson to blue, Guy quivered and begged silently for release.

Jade grinned around him, those infuriating lips smirked around his cock as Guy reached the precipece and came, right into his mouth. Guy trembled, his body pulled taunt for the moment of climax, then fell to the mattress limp and tired, his breath coming in gasps.

Jade didn't bother to swallow the younger man's cum but let it drip out of his mouth into his waiting hand. Gently, Jade rolled him onto his belly, the leftover cum smearing across his privates, thighs and belly. Guy didn't mind the wetness, he was too exhausted to care. He was about to snuggle into his pillow when he felt Jade press his fully aroused body against his back, just as he did earlier that day. Jade's erection was pressed against his ass, nestled between the top of his cheeks and his lower back.

The colonel pressed a kiss to Guy's sweaty shoulder blade. " Let the deflowering begin," he chuckled.

Guy's uneasiness returned fullforce as he felt Jade withdraw from his back and smear this wetness between his cheeks. It was slightly cool and sticky, causing a shiver to run up Guy's spine as Jade's wet hand probed him, seeking the younger man's entrance.

" W-Wait, Jade. I don't know about th -" but Guy's sentence was cut off at the shock of a single digit entering him. The stretch of it stung and felt foreign but not completely unpleasent. Jade's breath, hot in his ear as Guy liked it, returned.

" Don't worry, Guy. You'll be fine, this'll feel fucking great..."

So even Jade Curtiss the Necromancer loses his composure in the heat of the moment Guy gathered. He's have to remember this fact to use against him later - a second digit was in, stretching him further, with a slick mixture of saliva and his own cum - or maybe Guy wouldn't. He couldn't risk it without Jade underhandedly mentioning the whole virginity - fucking him up the ass - part. Guy blushed and squirmed as Jade continued to probe him and stretch him in preparation.

The older man's movements and breathing were becoming more rushed, and the heat and the wet sound of Jade's hands stretching him was stirring his member back to life. With three digits in, slowing pumping him, Guy quivered and clutched his pillow, effectively muffling his husky moan as Jade brushed that marvelous spot inside him over and over again.

All of the sudden the fingers left and Guy let out a cry (What? It can't be over!) and glanced over his shoulder to look at Jade. What a sight...His skin, so pale, was flushed pink and a healthy sheen of sweat covered him as his chest expanding and detracted with each breath rapidly. Jade had his wet hand, that was previously pleasuring Guy around his own painfully swollen cock. His long hair stuck to the side of his face, neck and shoulders. Guy knew he would never forget the sight of Jade in this moment of passion.

Effiecently slick, Jade grabbed Guy's hips, angled them appropriately and with his other hand, guided his cock to Guy's entrance. A thumb held him open as the head pressed inside slowly. The stretch, the burn increased, Jade being substancially larger than his three fingers. Jade continued to guide himself in slowly and Guy felt tears burn in his eyes, it was a bit more painful than he had imagined. Jade paused halfway in to give Guy a chance to adjust but with a devilish laugh, he grasped the younger man's hips and thrusted all the way in.

Guy let of a startled yelp, loud but not loud enough to alert other people outside the room. As Guy whimpered, Jade listened for Luke's snores. There they were, slightly louder than before but consistent with the boy's sleep. Jade leaned down to Guy's ear, still gripping the blonde's hips.

" I told you to be silent. Do you want the whole party to wake up and witness this joyus event?" he teased but Guy was unable to answer, still adjusting to Jade's cock inside him. His body trembled in pleasure and Jade grinned.

The older man slowly withdrew and Guy let out a small sigh of relief, only for Jade to slam back inside with a hard, satisfying thrust. Jade bit his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly in pleasure and continued pounding into Guy's body. With each thrust Jade brushed against that spot inside him, he was teasing him, Guy's overheated mind screamed. The young man cried out softly, desperately, and moved his hips back against Jade, hoping to be given that delicious pleasure from before. Jade lost his breathe as the blonde beneath him thrusted back. A shiver ran through the both of them, the ultimate pleasure of two people moving in unison delivering them. Climax was fast approaching so the older man reached around to cup Guy's reawakened erection. Both of them were so close. One more thrust, hard and violent, sent Jade over the edge. He squeezed Guy's member in return, both of them coming together. Both figures trembled in the aftermath as they lay spent in their own mess.

Jade soon regained his senses and grabbed Guy's sheet, using it to clean the both of them. Guy curled up in the middle of the mattress and watched the older man gather up one of his blankets, in the beautiful nude, and drape it over his sated body. Guy smiled a sheepish, embarrassed smile, realizing this event would change things between the two men. Jade smiled back, a true smile is always to be debated, but he pushed his hair back and kissed the blonde tenderly. Guy remembered something said to him once. That actions speak louder than words.

"Stay next to me tonight. That's something that's done, right?"

" Yes, but what do you imagine Luke's reaction would be to awaken and see his roomates tangled up in one bed?"

Guy's smile wavers, thinking that would send Luke into another fit of shock, perhaps resulting in memory loss at Guy's own hand. " You have a point." Guy rolls onto his back, snuggling into the blanket that smelt a lot like stand-issue military laundry detergent, and a little like the enigmatic man that stole his virginity.

" Sleep is indeed something we need right now...goodnight, Guy," Jade murmured before padding over to his own bed and curling up in his remaining blanket. They fell asleep facing each other.

X X X X X

The boys trudged out of their bunker and made their way to the mess hall for breakfast before boarding the ship to Chesadonia. Luke was whining like usual, Jade was cool and collected and Guy was smiling brilliantly (hoping that no one would notice the limp).

"GUY!!! GOOD MORNING!!" Anise shouted cheerfully as she came running. A shiver went up Guy's spine and he started to to turn the other way to make a run for it. But Jade intervened, stopping the young girl in her tracks.

" Now, now Anise, at least let a poor man drink his morning coffee before you start your cruel and unusual punishment called teasing."

" JADE! There is nothing cruel and unusual about a cute little girl like me! You're a meanie! Luke! Please tell him that cute little old me is nothing but a perfect lady!" Anise starts but Luke's mouth was already being stuffed full of eggs and bacon. He said something uncomprehensible that sounded a lot like " Don't get me involved." The usual morning chaos and antics ensued and Guy found himself blushing slightly at Jade's subtle concern for him.

Who needs women when you have a colonel on your side?

X X X X X

Guy's Cured? o.O ???

End.


End file.
